Reflection
by Kaoru Gal
Summary: “For now…” Hao started to say, pushing Yoh’s shirt up his back. “For now… this is as close as you can get to being whole.” HaoxYoh, one-shot, dub-con, yaoi, twincest, lemon, darkish


Reflection

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Joh: So I finally got around to writing some Hao/Yoh!

Jessie: Oh twincest.

Joh: Indeed. I meant to post this a lot earlier but I had college application crap to do. /: Yeah, I do things outside of fanfiction. Surprising, right?

Warnings: dub con, twincest, yaoi, one-shot, no plot XD

0o0o0o0o0

Yoh hummed happily to himself, hands tucked deep into his pockets as he made his way leisurely down the narrow school hall. The halls were empty, seeing as how class had started ten minutes ago, but Yoh wasn't the type to rush.

He glanced at the posters lining the walls advertising various sports teams and clubs. If he had more time to spare he wouldn't have minded joining a club. It could be fun.

He reached up to adjust his headphones, pausing to study a colorful poster. A music club didn't sound so bad. In fact, maybe he could-

But that was as far as Yoh got before he was roughly grabbed around the upper arm and yanked backwards. The brunet stumbled, his free arm flailing for balance as he was pulled back through a doorway. "Wha-!" Yoh managed to exclaim before he was spun around.

Disoriented, he blinked several times, trying to figure out where he was. The lighting was dim but he was able to make out the shadowy shapes of a row of sinks, all sharp angles and dull white. Two urinals and a bathroom stall filled the crowded bathroom along with a long mirror hung over the three sinks, showing his reflection along with…

"Hao," Yoh gasped loudly before a cool hand slapped over his mouth.

His twin smiled pleasantly, head tilting to one side as if their meeting was perfectly normal. Instead of the usual tan poncho and star buckle pants, he was wearing a simple white blouse and jeans with his long hair tied up in a high ponytail. Yoh blinked, confused. It was the first time he had ever seen Hao wearing such normal clothes.

"Don't talk too loudly, Yoh. We wouldn't want to attract attention, hm?"

Yoh narrowed his eyes at Hao's tone and reached up to push his hand away, a rare frown creasing his features. "What are you doing _here?__" _

The older shaman shrugged, the smile never leaving his face. "I wanted to see where my little brother was taught, of course." He shook his head, smile morphing into a smirk. "I have to say, I'm a little disappointed. However can you stand being taught by such…" he trailed off, apparently at a loss for words.

Yoh didn't reply, mind racing, wondering if he should call for Amidamaru. He couldn't fight Hao in school but if he really had to defend himself…

"Please, Yoh, let's save ourselves some trouble and just throw away that idea. We both know that at your current level you are no match for me. It's not worth it," Hao said matter of fact, hands grasping Yoh's shoulders as he steered him back towards the sinks.

"Then what do you really want?" Yoh asked, nervousness shooting through him once he felt the edge of one of the sinks press into his lower back. "You've never just stopped by to chat before."

"Well now I have," Hao murmured, leaning in so that his lips grazed along the line of Yoh's jaw.

The younger of the two frowned and leaned back so that his back was arched almost painfully over the sink. "I have class…" The excuse sounded lame even to Yoh's own ears.

Hao chuckled and pressed his face into Yoh's neck, breathing hotly against his skin. "Like you actually pay attention in class. I've watched you doze through all of your lectures, Yoh-kun."

Yoh shivered and started squirming harder to break loose. Warning bells were going off in his head and suddenly all he cared about was getting out of that room. "You must have a lot of free time if you're watching me sleep in class," Yoh muttered, pressing against Hao's shoulders.

Long hair tickled across his cheek as Hao tipped his head to press his lips to Yoh's ear. "You waste so much _time _in this building," he whispered sharply into Yoh's ear before tracing his tongue lightly along the lobe.

Yoh shuddered and turned his head away, digging his nails into Hao's shoulders. "What are you doing?" he hissed, wiggling painfully when Hao pressed him harder against the sink.

A slender finger pressed against his lips, silencing his protests. "Shush." Hao lifted one hand and waved it lazily at the door. Yoh's eyes widened when the ominous sound of a click echoed across the bathroom.

"Hao…" Yoh started to say before he was suddenly cut off when warm lips pressed insistently over his own. He froze in shock, not registering the fact that his brother was kissing him.

He tasted like smoke, Yoh thought distantly when Hao's tongue curled past his lips to wrap over his own. It wasn't exactly an unpleasant taste, but there was something a little bitter about it. Coming to his senses, he bit down, a jolt of repulsion running through him when he tasted blood in his mouth.

Hao drew back slowly, unconcerned about the blood. Calmly, he reached up to touch the corner of his mouth, frowning slightly when he drew his finger back and stared at the drop of blood staining the pad of his finger. He sighed.

Yoh struggled against him and glanced back at the locked door. "You can't… I… we're brothers!" His voice seemed to ring off the walls, making him flinch at the strained sound of it.

Hao blinked then laughed and grabbed Yoh's shoulders. "You're loosing your cool, Yoh," he commented off handedly. Then, without further warning, he spun Yoh around and pressed down on his back, forcing him to bend over the sink.

"Relax," Hao murmured, leaning over him and wrapping an arm around Yoh's waist, splaying his fingers over his stomach.

A soft sound of surprise fluttered past Yoh's parted lips when he felt fingers tugging at his pants and working his belt off. This couldn't be happening. Yoh jerked angrily against Hao in another vain attempt to escape, but Hao's grip only tightened.

"This will be good for you too," Hao said quietly, a hand slipping past the waistband of his boxers to gently curl around his length.

Yoh gasped, hips twitching. His eyes squeezed shut when Hao's hand started to slowly pump up and down, bringing forth a swell of pleasure with each careful movement.

"For now…" Hao started to say, pushing Yoh's shirt up his back. "For now… this is as close as you can get to being whole."

Yoh shivered, biting back a cry when Hao slipped his boxers down around his knees. He clenched his hands together, turning his head to meet Hao's dark gaze. Hao smiled and leaned in to gently press their lips together. Coaxingly, he moved his lips against Yoh's, licking playfully to get him to kiss back.

The younger shaman squeezed his eyes shut, struggling to bite back the moan building in the back of his throat. "Don't…" He had to stop this… before…

A soft cry rang off the tiled walls.

Yoh bent his head and clasped a hand over his mouth, body arching when Hao pressed two fingers deeper into him. Instead of immediately scissoring his fingers like Yoh half expected him to, he paused, letting him adjust to the strange feeling of being entered. Then, carefully, he started to rub against Yoh's walls before pumping them in and out, murmuring softly against Yoh's skin all the while.

"You can feel it, can't you?"

The short-haired teen groaned, heat gathering in his gut and flooding through the rest of his body. As much as he wanted to deny what Hao was saying, he could feel it. His whole body was crying out in anticipation for Hao. If this kept up… his self control…

Suddenly, the fingers were gone and Yoh had to bite back an embarrassing whimper. His lips parted as he struggled to form a clear protest, one last time. "We're brothers…"

"Don't think," Hao quieted him, nuzzling the nape of his neck and unzipping his pants. "That shouldn't be so hard for you, hm?" he chuckled and before Yoh was aware of what was going on he was positioning himself at Yoh's entrance and lightly pressing forward.

Yoh's eyes fluttered shut but Hao grasped his chin and lifted it, nipping at his ear. "Open your eyes. I want you to see your expression as I take you."

As if under a spell, Yoh's eyes opened a long moment later, reluctantly meeting his gaze in the mirror.

Dark, hazy eyes stared back at him, framed by ruffled brown hair and flushed cheeks. Yoh shuddered as he watched his lips part to form a soft cry when Hao slowly pushed into him.

It hurt. It started off as a dull, itchy burn, but slowly grew hotter the more Hao pressed into him.

"Quieter, Yoh," Hao groaned, hands tightening over his hips. "Wouldn't want anyone to hear you."

Finally, Hao paused, allowing Yoh a brief break. The younger of the two exhaled slowly, fingernails scrabbling against the cold surface of the sink. He could hear his heart thudding in his ears, drowning out the sound of his own harsh breathes. The pain was slowly subsiding until all Yoh could feel was the strange sensation of Hao filling him.

Hao chuckled in his ear and kissed his neck before slowly pulling it, smirk growing when Yoh gasped loudly. His tongue trailed languidly down Yoh's neck to kiss along his shoulder, an appreciative sigh breezing past his lips as he thrust back in.

It didn't take long for the elder twin to pick up a quick, steady rhythm. Each movement was carefully controlled and powerful, the thrusts long and angled so that each time he pushed in Yoh let out a breathless groan.

The hard edge of the sink dug into Yoh's stomach with each thrust, rubbing uncomfortably against his skin. He grasped the sink, knuckles white as he tried to steady himself.

Yoh stared into the mirror, watching Hao's expression dazedly. The fire shaman had his head tilted back slightly, eyes closed. The small smirk he usually wore was gone. Yoh couldn't help but blush as he watched their forms in the mirror move and twist against each other.

"Otouto…" Hao murmured, gripping Yoh's hips even harder as he shifted position slightly to increase the pace. "Let me hear you." He smiled slightly and shook his hair out of his eyes, reaching around to grasp Yoh's length firmly.

Yoh whimpered, shaking his head and pressing back to meet Hao's thrusts. His whole body was tingling and he was getting closer… he only needed…

"Live with me," Hao said suddenly, bending down so he was curved over Yoh's form, pressing down on him. "This school is useless to you." His voice was low and promising.

Yoh hissed softly when he felt Hao circle a finger over the head of his length, teasing his slit. "I can't just…" he broke off. He couldn't think with Hao touching him like that. "Hao…"

"I will be a better teacher."

"Ngh… but…"

Hao pumped his hand up and down roughly, slamming harder into him as he nipped sharply down his neck. "You're wasting so much time here." He paused then smirked and kissed Yoh's flushed cheek.

"Y-you can't just expect me to…to…" Yoh shuddered and breathed in sharply, voice breaking when the hand around him squeezed. "Oh God…!" His vision blurred for a moment before he squeezed his eyes shut and surrendered himself to the heat that had been building within him.

For a brief moment, he was whole. Just like Hao had promised.

When he opened his eyes his whole body felt cramped and he was suddenly too aware of the uncomfortable wetness across his stomach.

Hao thrusts several more times into him sharply, each movement rocking him forward. When Hao came he didn't whisper Yoh's name or even smirk. He simply opened his eyes to meet Yoh's tired gaze through the reflection in the mirror, expression serene.

"I'm the only one that'll be able to make you feel this way, Yoh."

0o0o0o0o0

Joh: Rusty, I know. But I wrote most of this during class, which is pretty much the only time I have for fanfiction? Wow that sounds backwards.

Jessie: Shouldn't you be taking notes or…

Joh: …..lol


End file.
